A Dark Elf's Quest
by Jon the Zeta
Summary: What would happen if a Drow was to join in the fight against the darkspawn? read on to find out
1. Done for now

**(A/N) I own only Draunir and the other drow unforntunately i do not own the epic game of dragon age**

* * *

Undrek'Thoz

It was just another miserable day in the dungeons below Undrek'Thoz. The cell still smelled of dead rotting flesh from the prisoner that was in here before me. My hands were bound by rusted steel chains to prevent me from doing harm to the guards being that I am a a bone that i had sharpened from a dead body i am able to spend time out of the shackles. Upon further inspection of them I learned that there was about two to three inches of links in between the cuffs enough to make a clinking sound when I extend both wrists. My body is still throbbing from the whipping session I had when they tried to get information out of me. They used a unique nine headed snaked whip. I can still feel the biting and the stinging from their fangs sinking into my ebony skin. The whip uses a special neurotoxin designed to cause hallucinations and truth telling, but being a priestess shadow I've become somewhat immune to it.

"Lunch time prisoner" the guard at the door said as he laid the tray inside my cell before quickly leaving and locking it behind him I moved as quick as a shadow grabbing the tray and retreating back into the safety of the shadows to eat my gruel.

_Ah gruel the tasteless yet nutrient enriched food they feed prisoners to keep them alive _

_It could be poisoned_

_What who's there _

_I am you..._

_Okay so now the hallucinations have started man I hate that whip_

"Is he even still in there?" One of the guards asked

"I think you can never tell with rogues" The other replied

"Is it true he used to fight for the high priestess?"

"Yeah Arodar he was her shadow"

"So isn't he used to this kind of torture Oridoti?"

"Yes he is, have you ever noticed the scars on his back? They are from the times he has been captured and interrogated"

"So why are we using standard methods if we know that they wont work?"

"Because everyone has their breaking point and the priestess wants to know his"

"I will never break" I said from my corner "I am unbreakable" I started laughing like a crazy person

"Time for your whipping!" the one known as Lorac said as he opened the door and drug me out of my cell and into the whipping yard. The bright lights hurt my eyes and I could feel the cool air blowing through my underclothes. It was not long before they had me chained up to the post

"TELL US WHERE THE GIRL WENT!" the whipper demanded

"Never"

"Still as stubborn as ever I see" he said as he whipped into my back. I felt the teeth piercing into my skin like a thousand needles and the toxin burning underneath my skin like a thousand suns "WHERE IS SHE!" he asked

"IF YOU WANT TO BREAK ME YOU HAVE TO HIT HARDER THAN A LITTLE GIRL!" I laughed through the pain he just kept whipping me and asking me where she was

"WHERE IS ALYSTIN!" he yelled

"Who?" I asked with a cocky smile on my face

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!" he yelled hitting me across the back once more except this time he switched it up to the ten headed snake whip. I could feel the fangs going deeper into my ebony skin like a red hot sword being stabbed straight through my back and the larger dose of toxin burning in my veins like molten magma. Before I blacked out I heard the whipper say "Return this cocky bastard to his cell, we are done for now"


	2. The Dream

**(A/N) i still do not own the epicness that is dragon age but i do own Draugnir and Alystin**

* * *

Draugnir's dream/memory

It was midnight in Undrek'Thoz, I snuck up the old stone wall stabbing my daggers into little crevices that cracked as I pulled my weight up. I climbed for more than an hour and when I reached the window that I desired I peeked in and inside was the most beautiful woman in all of Undrek'Thoz. She just laid there in her silk sheets with her hair up in a bun to keep it from getting messy when she awoke. There was a cool breeze blowing in from behind me. I finally got the nerve to climb up into her window, but when I went up to her bed I heard the door opening so I ducked under her bed my breaths coming in rapid gasps as the footfalls approached the bed. I heard a voice say "Goodnight my Alystin and have sweet dreams" I recognized the voice as the male that her father had 'promised' her to. I made quick moves to get out from under the bed and grabbed him with a hand over his mouth so he couldn't yell "Shh not a sound" I whispered into his ear. Just then Alystin woke up

"What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing just go back to bed Aly" I said using my nickname for her

"What is he doing here?" she asked pointing to the male in my hands

"He is here for his execution" I sad as I led him over to her window and pressed my small knife into the tender skin of his neck while he eyes pleaded me not to kill him "Sorry peasant but you must die" I said as I pushed my knife further into his throat causing the deep red blood to start flowing from the small cut. As I pushed my knife farther along his neck his blood started gushing out of his neck I finally pushed him over the edge

"WHAT THE HELL DRAUGY!" she exclaimed

"I had to Aly, now come on let's get out of here like we planned for so many nights" I said taking her slender hand in mine. I could hear the guards fast approaching "Do you trust me?" I asked

"Well I" she started

"Do you trust me?" I asked again looking her dead in the eyes

She just stared for a moment "Yes" she replied

"Good because hold on!" I said as I threw her over my back and jumped out the window drawing bow silverite daggers

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRAUGY!" she asked

I didn't say anything just stabbed my daggers into a wall and bounced off it to the wall behind me and did that the whole way down to the streets "Now time to find us some transportation" I said looking around

"SEARCH FOR THEM! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" I heard a guard say

"Come on we have to keep moving" I said as I handed her a hooded cloak out of my pack

"Alright" she said as she put the cloak on and stayed right behind me

"There should be a horse stable up here" I said as I looked around a corner and saw the stable surrounded by guards "I have good news, bad news and worse news" I said

"Give me the worst news first followed by the bad and then the good" she said

"The worst news is that I won't be accompanying you, the bad is that there are a hell lot of guards around the corner, and the good news is that the stable is right around the corner" I said smiling

"But Draugy I wanted to escape to be with you" she said taking my face in her slender hands

"Don't worry my love I will be right behind you as soon as I can" I said

"Alright I will be going to Denerim to hide out amongst the surface elves, when you are finished here search for me there" she said

"I will, but if you don't see me don't fret I will be along as soon as possible" I said "Here take this" I said removing the necklace I wore around my neck

"What is this?" she asked

"It's an enchanted necklace and as long as I draw breath it will be warm" I said putting it around her neck "Now I must go and get the guards away. when you enter they will ask 'how can I help you?' you must respond with 'I'm looking for a shadow' it's my code phrase. He will instantly give you anything you need to get out of here, he will even ride out with you to the gate" I said

"Thank you for everything Draugy" she said

"It has been my pleasure love" I said as I spun around the corner

* * *

***gasps* Draugnir and Alystin who knew! well of course i did. 3 more reviews for another chapter as always Be sure to read my other stories!****R/R**

**Mass Effect - Angel Saga**

**Alpha and Omega - Alpha and Omega - What Should Have Happened**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	3. The Great Escape Pt 1

**(A/N) I still sadly do not own the epicness that is Dragon Age this update is earlier than i wanted but o well what can i say im a sucker for drow**

**Draugnir - Can you please finish so we can learn more about me?**

**Me - Geez egocentric much**

**Draugnir - I'll kill you for that**

**Me - HOLY BAJEEBUS PLEASE ENJOY THIS UPDATE WHILE I RUN FOR MY LIFE!**

When I awoke, I saw I was still in my cell. My cuffs still securely fastened behind me.

_You promised Alystin that you would be right behind her_

_I have to keep that promise_

It was then that I decided. Today would be the day - no more waiting. I would uphold my promise and be with my love. So, I grabbed my sharpened bone and gently picked the lock on my cuffs until I heard that satisfying click, but before I could remove them I heard a guard's voice.

"Time for your whipping," he said.

"Shit," I muttered.

Two guards came in and led me out of my cell. On the way towards the whipping post, I broke free of my shackles completely and stabbed one guard in the jugular vein with the bit of sharpened bone. I stole his dagger, and killed the other before he could raise the alarm.

Once I finished wiping the blood off my face and hands I dragged the bodies back into my cell and hid one in the shadows of a corner. I wrapped the other in my sheets - after removing his armor and putting it on myself.

"There now. That should give me time to escape, but first my equipment..." I said.

I walked through the dark halls until I stumbled upon a room with a guard in front.

"I am here to relieve you?" I lied

"Finally! I have been waiting for you," he said as he handed me the set of keys. When he left I opened up the door to reaveal thousands of chests, all with cobwebs except for one, in a well lit room. As I went to the chest I noticed it had three different locks, and each required a different key. _Damn!_ As I fumbled through the keys I heard a voice outside.

"Dinnin you here?" it said.

_Damn again! _I cursed myself for forgetting that the man had requested for relief.

"These are the keys you are looking for," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Thank y-" I started as I turned around and noticed who it was.

"Alystin?"

***GASPS* HOW DID ALYSTIN GET IN? AND WHY IS SHE HERE? 3 more reviews for the answer and i will not be so generous this time...maybe =-)**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	4. The Great Escape Pt 2

"Alystin?" W_hy is she here? _I was a little taken back by the fact that the one I'd fought to free was here in front of me. My heart fluttered at the sight of my love, but given the neurotoxin and it's hallucinogenic effects, I hesitated. It took every bit of willpower to stay my reaction. I wanted nothing more than to sprint to her and pull her into a warm embrace.

"Not even close, sorry." Alystin's voice sounded more masculine then a few moments ago. I instinctively reached for my scimitar only to realize it is still in the chest. _Damn... I am defenseless! What if he is here to fight? _Worried about that standoff, I moved my hand silently to the hidden dagger in my bracer.

"Then…who are you?" Confusion abounded. Was this or wasn't this in fact the woman I knew and loved? _One false move and he dies!_ I thought as I let the dagger slip a little bit more out of its hiding spot.

"My name is Indanc,"he said_, _returning to his true form in the blink of an eye. I pulled out the dagger and readied myself to fight this being.

"Ah, so you are a mage," I stated, trying not to sound startled. I twitched the dagger into the shadows, keeping it hidden to retain the element of surprise.

"Yes my friend, and you must be Draugnir," Indanc said. _Is he smiling? Does he not know me as well as he thinks? Let's play along with him for a bit, and see where it leads..._

"That I am." _Lets see if i can get him to tell me who sent him..._

"Good, then mistress Alystin will be pleased." _Well that worked easier then I...WAIT! Did he just say Alystin? _My mind raced. _He could be lying. If Alystin did send him she would make sure I knew he was safe, but how? The pass code, of course! _ I felt like face-palming myself for forgetting a pass code I had set up myself.

"How can I help you?" I said. _If she did send him, then she would have told him the pass code..._

"I am here to help _you_."_ Wrong answer, _I thought, starting to pick out weak points on the shem's body. Head, upper right torso, and throat._ Maybe I should give him one more chance..._

"No, _how_ can I help you?" I said, adding emphasis to the words,knowing that if Alystin sent him then she would have told him the code phrase. _Come on you stupid shem. If she did send you then you know the phrase!_

"Are you serious?" _Is he really questioning me? Maybe I should just kill him, _I thought, letting the dagger come further into my hand.

"Very. 'How can I help you?'" _Last chance shem. If you don't answer correctly, you die. _I let the dagger slide all the way out into my hand and picked my target, a spot right between his eyes.

He sighed, annoyed_. _"I am looking for a shadow."

_Good. Now I don't have to kill him, _I thought, slipping the dagger back into its hiding place.

"Good, then Alystin did send you." _Which makes you my ally. _ i was a little relieved to finally have helpful company.

"Is that not what I said?" he asked.

_Creators, Is he always this cocky?_

"Yes but I had to be sure. They have been torturing me using a very strong neurotoxin, so I had to be sure." I said. _Why do i suddenly feel the need to explain myself to this surface walker?_

"Ah. I suppose that makes sense," he said.

_Still why must he be cocky? Or is that just how he normally is? I should kill him anyway. No, that would be bad. _

"So, shall we go after you have gathered your supplies?"

"Yes, now which keys were they?" I held up the key ring, hoping Indanc could tell me.

"Those three," he sighed pointing out three keys on the chain.

"Thank you, my friend." I said, and opened the chest to reveal the armour that Alystin herself had given me, along with the pendant with her picture in it. I picked up the silvery pendant and held it close.

_I will find you, my love... no matter the cost. _I shed the armour I had adorned to escape my cell and pulled on my own armour.

"Shall we be leaving?" Indanc asked. _Just like a mage to rush things._

"Yes. And might I ask... where are we going?" If he thought I was going to follow him blindly, he had another thing coming.

"To Denerim, and _we_ shall not be going any further. This journey is yours alone," he said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

_On my own again. Just the way I like it,_ I smiled as I turned and left towards the surface.

When I arrived the sun was beaming straight into my eyes, burning them.

"Ahhh!" I cried out, shielding my eyes from the burning light. I pulled up the hood of my cloak to cover my eyes as I walked on.

I walked for a whole day, my legs growing weary and my eyelids feeling heavy.

_I wonder if that food really was poisoned..._

I could feel a weird tingling sensation coming from my head just before I fell face first into the ground.

_Is this really how it ends? Will I never find my love..._

"Alystin, I'm sorry," I groaned, just lying there.

"You must keep moving. 'Tis not your fate to die here," a smooth female voice said.

I rose and pulled my scimitar, swaying side to side like a drunken dwarf.

"Who're you?" I slurred. _Yep, that food was definitely poisoned._

"I am Morrigan. Here drink this, it will help," she said as she handed me a vial. Unable to think clearly, I downed it, and as soon as I drank it I started to fall over.

"You tricked me..." I breathed out as the darkness enclosed me in its cold arms.

"Alistair! Look!" I heard a voice say.

"What is it, my love?" another voice asked.

"A traveler. Face down on the road." The voices came closer, accompanied by the thudding of hoofs.

"Lyra! Wait! Damn it, you're so impulsive," the man complained. "He could be dangerous!"

"Oh relax. I'm not _that _weak," Lyra's voice said. I heard the crunch of boots as she came over to inspect me. Before she got close I heard a low growl.

"Kestrel, relax boy," she said, and tugged my hood back to reveal my face. A series of gasps sounded in the air. Obviously, they'd noted my skin color.

"Oh Maker! It's a dark elf!" a different voice said, this one lightly accented. _Orlais_, I thought raggedly.

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone I am so sorry about the story before I re-posted this i forgot to do a final read through *Face-palms* well now this is done and re-posted I will continue work on this story although the updates will come late as I am writting not one but 2 stories and more on the back burner. I am starting college soon so upodates will be coming slower and slower as i set my priorities. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writting! P.S. Lyra does not belong to me she belongs to Eve Hawke.**

~LoboTheZetaWolf~


End file.
